


圈环

by xiaoehuang



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 三角恋, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 父子乱伦, 特战队 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoehuang/pseuds/xiaoehuang
Summary: 内容包含三角恋，王一博白月光，请自动避雷
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship, 威威一肖, 威肖, 特战队
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容包含三角恋，王一博白月光，请自动避雷

王力威and肖战  
屋外，寒流呼呼的吹着。  
屋内，却是一片春光旖旎。  
他的手指虚弱的抓着床单，雪白的腿无意识的骚动着。  
“哈，不，不要，啊，太快了，哈，嗯……”肖战皱着眉叫着，不停的摇头。  
他的祈求换来的却是身上那人更猛烈的撞击。  
“小东西，不就喜欢这样吗？”说罢还坏心眼的往敏感点又狠狠地戳了几下才射在了里面。  
肖战脸上闪过一丝惊恐转而又换上了明媚的笑容:“不行的，王总，一会人家要上台－－”话音未落王力威就拔了出来，继而又把一个大号的按摩棒塞了进去堵住了向外流淌的精液。  
王力威笑着转了转肖战体内的按摩棒:“小骚货，一会就带着这根大鸡巴上台骚给老子看。”  
肖战讨好的笑着，笑的依旧那么灿烂美好，纯洁无瑕。如果忽略他满身痕迹和精液以及开到最大档的情趣玩具。  
肖战起身去卫生间洗澡。  
王力威做在床上抽烟:“后面的玩具不要拔出来，带着上台，听到了没有？”  
肖战背对着王力威翻了个白眼，转过去却是灿烂一笑:“好的。”  
王力威看到了肖战的笑容，没有忍住，一把把人拽到了面前，吐了口烟在肖战脸上。  
肖战被呛出了泪花，但是很快又吻了上去吸取王力威口中的烟。  
王力威一手按着肖战的后脑迫使他和自己的吻能更深，一手把抽了一半的烟直接掐灭。  
“妈的，骚婊子，比女人还浪。”说罢又把肖战的头按了下去迫使他含住自己的分身。  
肖战努力的吞吐着，舌尖不停的在分身上打圈。他希望王力威能快点射出来，因为一会还要上台表演。  
肖战大口大口的吞吐着，深喉使他流出了生理泪水。头发被王力威揪着使他来回吞吐的跟快更深。


	2. Chapter 2

屋里传来了滋滋的水声。  
一个中年男子坐在床边，表情狰狞。  
仔细一看，男子的腿之间还跪着一个正在大口吮吸的少年。  
那少年吮的认真极了，像是个专心吃糖的孩子。天真又专注，假使忽略他夹屁股里着震动棒和那震动棒堵住的一肚子精液。  
这样的肖战王力威很是受用，闭着眼睛发出了一声喟叹。  
随后王力威抓住肖战的头发来回大幅度撸动同时自己快速的顶弄着肖战的喉咙深处。  
肖战被顶的流出了生理泪水但罪魁祸首却没有因此怜惜反而加快随了频率。  
“呜~”随着肖战的一声哭喘，王力威成功射了出来，粗大的肉棒狠狠地抵在肖战的喉咙深处，大量的精液迫使着肖战吞咽下去，当然这对他来说并不是什么难事但还是流下了生理泪水。  
王力威重新靠在床头又点了一支烟，揉了揉肖战的屁股，又把震动棒的频率调到了最高档。  
但是王力威对肖战说话的语气却近乎呢喃细语:“宝贝，最近有一部戏不错，想不想当男一号啊？”  
肖战却因为高频率的震动爽的说不出话。一开口声音便变甜腻腻的:“嗯，人家，人家都听您的，啊，人家连哈，哈人都是您，啊，您的，嗯。”  
王力威嗤笑一声关了震动棒。  
“嗯，王总，好爸爸，给人家个痛快吧。”  
肖战扭动着屁股，想要蛊惑身前的人再来一发。  
王力威弹了弹烟灰:“可真是个离不开男人的小浪蹄子。不急，你先去准备上台表演。等我给你找的戏成了，你大概率就能单飞了。到时候想什么时候玩都行。”  
肖战灿烂一笑，夹紧了屁股里的震动棒跑去准备了。


	3. Chapter 3

台下粉丝在尖叫打call。  
台上偶像在卖力的表演。  
其实肖战有个毛病就是会怯场。不过，现在的他顾不上那么多了。体内的精液和震动棒使他忘却了自我。  
蹲下，起身，扭跨，每一个动作都使他战栗。  
肖战心想:还好台上的灯光够强，妆画的够浓，我的队友够傻。  
他一想起自己故意露出香肩来勾引王力威的时候，那个傻子又给他拽了上去他就生气。  
表演很快就结束了。  
肖战迫不及待的跑去了更衣室。他已经光靠后面就射了好几次了，内裤早就湿的一塌糊涂。  
门吱呀一声开了。  
王力威从后面搂着肖战:“真骚，光靠后面就射这么多次？”  
咚门那边传来了一声响:“对对对不起，我我什么也没有看见。”  
一个女生立马把门关上。  
王力威:“这谁？嘴牢么？”  
肖战眯着眼，粘在王力威身上。  
肖战:“整理衣帽间的，抓回来一起吧。”  
王力威翻找出一瓶水，起身出去。  
王力威找到小助理时她正坐在楼道里发呆。  
王力威:“怎么一个人做着。”  
小助理吓得站起来:“王王王总，您您您您……”  
王力威:“没事没事，你先喝口水，别怕。”  
小助理颤颤巍巍的接过水瓶大口喝了两口。  
王力威:“感觉怎么样？”  
小助理:“我，我好像有点晕……”  
说完她就倒了。  
王力威扛着小助理回到了衣帽间。  
肖战坐在沙发上，下半身已经什么也没有穿了。他一只手不停的扣弄着后面，一只手撸动这前面，屁股不停的摇晃着。  
王力威看到后把小助理随意放下，低声骂了声操走向了肖战。


	4. Chapter 4

小助理醒来时耳边伴随着啪啪的声响。

她的视线有些模糊。

此刻，肖战正被王力威压在身下呻吟。

肖战整个人勾在王力威身上像是粘在了一起。

王力威用力的耸动着一下一下顶着肖战的敏感点。

每顶一下肖战就会溢出一声甜腻的喘息。

肖战贪心的把双腿勾在王力威的腰上浪叫着爸爸。

小助理不知道什么时候爬到了肖战旁边。

她神色疯狂摸着肖战的腿:“啊，哥哥皮肤好白啊，摸起来好舒服，哥哥好漂亮，比女人还漂亮，我爱死哥哥了。”

细看她疯狂的神色中带了点迷茫。

王力威满意的笑了，他知道她开始散冰了。

王力威停止了抽插，拍了拍肖战的屁股示意他起来。肖战却意乱情迷的缠在王力威身上:“爸爸~，帮帮人家嘛，老公~，人家骚屁眼好痒啊。”

“啪”的一声王力威却扇了肖战一个耳光。

王力威:起来，骚东西。一会有你爽的。

王力威一把抱起了对着肖战犯毒瘾的小助理。

他们很快把她剥光了。

王力威草草的给她做了前戏就迫不及待的插了进去。

小助理疼的哭了出来。尽管散冰会使人性欲大增但是破处加上草率的前戏还是疼的小助理恢复了一点理智。

小助理用尽全力的挣扎，身上的恶鬼却把她压的死死的。

很快小助理疲惫了下来，下身的撕裂感也已经麻木。散冰加上身上恶鬼有技巧的顶弄，小助理彻底失去了理智。

没有人知道这个女孩那转瞬即逝清醒时的害怕和她奋力抵抗却无能为力的绝望。

王力威在她身上快速的抽插着。很快就射了进去死死的抵住了子宫口，全部灌尽了子宫。

一旁的肖战终于等到了时机凑了上去。

王力威看着肖战扣弄自己乳头的模样才射过的肉棒又硬了起来。

他抱起了肖战从后面插了进去，又捞起了小助理把肖战的肉棒捅进那个灌满自己精液的小穴。


	5. Chapter 5

王力威狠狠地撞着身下肖战。  
肖战又因为王力威的撞击而带动抽插着小助理。  
肖战身下的小助理不断喊叫着:“啊！哥哥， 再力一生。哥哥好历害。顶到了。啊~”  
王力威有一种同时操弄着两个人的感觉。  
被夹在中间的肖战不停的和王力威小助理来回接吻。  
小助理的眼睛却充满了迷茫。  
王力威每拔出一次就会带动肖战那周围的一圈肉。  
小助理身下则是血液混合精液随着肖战 的顶弄缓缓流下。  
“笃笃笃”  
被关上的门传来了敲门声。  
肖战吓的紧缩了一下狠狠地夹到了王力威。  
王力威直接射了出了,气得在肖战的屁股上留下了一个红色的巴掌拍印。  
肖战在前后的刺激和王力威的拍打下也射了出来，小 助理子宫里灌满了两个人的精液。  
“谁”王力威想起了门外还有人。  
“是我”  
王力威听到了来人便放心的开了门，丝毫不担心里面的旖旎春光。


	6. Chapter 6

肖战看见了来人局促一笑:“爸”  
笑容还是那么的阳光明媚。如果不是他的声音带着点儿颤和身上点点爱痕，可就真的是在平常不过的父子问好。   
他走向了肖战。  
他轻轻的摸着他的后背。  
他笑的明媚又灿烂，身体却在发抖。  
他好像听到了外面传来了悠扬的手风琴声。  
恍惚回想起了自己的幼年时光。  
那天他是14岁生日，他被父亲叫的了书房。  
他带着满身的伤痕怯怯的站在书桌前。  
父亲抽着烟把他拉到身前。  
他以为父亲又要打他，他却只能明媚的笑。  
只有笑着才能讨父亲的欢心。  
父亲却叫他把衣服脱了。  
他害怕极了愣在了原地。  
父亲抽了他一耳光。  
他被父亲压在了窗户上。  
他看到了楼下母亲听一个金发拉着手风琴。  
他想:要是我能在妈妈身边一起听该多好啊。  
可是身后的人已经把他的衣服都脱了。  
很奇怪，多年以后他想不起年幼第一次做爱的痛苦。只记得自己幻想和母亲一起听那个金发男子拉手风琴有多快乐。  
仔细听才发现屋外传来的原来是口哨声，却意外的与记忆中的手风琴调重合了。  
王力威:“外面的是谁？”  
肖战的父亲思索了一下:“可能是来试镜的练习生。”  
他看向肖战和蔼的笑着说:“你也该去试镜了，快把衣服穿好吧。好孩子，别睡了。”  
肖战还是回了一个灿烂的笑容，他知道今天他躲过了一劫。  
在两个男人的火热注视下，他穿了好衣服。  
他长的像是一个翩翩君子，却被人不断玩弄。  
旁边的小助理却像个被丢在垃圾堆的破布娃娃，无人问津。


End file.
